All I want  2nd Place Winner
by True Blood on Twitter
Summary: 2nd Place Winner of the True Blood on Twitter Holiday Contest 2011.  Bill wants to bring humans and vampires together by throwing a holiday party. He enlists the help of Sookie and Eric. Entries revolve around the events before, during & after the party.


True Blood on Twitter Holiday Writing Contest**  
><strong>Title and Author: All I Want By CookLafayette

****Characters: Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Bill Compton, Pam Swynford de Beaufort, Ginger, Sam Merlotte, **  
><strong>Disclaimer: This story was written independently. The author does not have any affiliations with HBO or True Blood, nor does she own the characters depicted in this tale.

Chapter One

Sookie sighed as she retrieved the pecan pie from the fridge. She hadn't expected to have so much leftover from the Thanksgiving Day meal, but she also hadn't expected to spend the entire day alone. The sound of "I Don't Want This Night to End" begins to fill the kitchen as she closes the door to the fridge.

Removing the plastic wrap from the pie, she sets it on the table, finding the song to be a cruel joke, since all she wishes for is for this particular night to end. Easing onto her chair, she grabs the fork and picks up her first bite.

It wasn't often that Sookie felt so alone and withdrawn, but this holiday had just been harder than any other. It was her first Thanksgiving without her Gran. At times, it was hard to believe that it had been over a year since Gran had been brutally murdered in this very kitchen. Thanks to the magic of the fairyland she had been tricked into visiting, she hadn't even been able to be there for her brother Jason as he celebrated that first Thanksgiving and Christmas alone.

Now it was Sookie who was all alone. Jason had intended on visiting, but had been scheduled to work a double and couldn't get away, even to enjoy the dinner. Of course, she had also invited Arlene, Terry and the kids, but Ms. Caroline's Thanksgiving feast wasn't something that could be easily avoided, and they were certainly expected to be part of the festivities. Tara... well, Tara was never going to show, and Sookie couldn't help but feel the trickle of a lone tear as it fell down her cheeks. Sam had plans with Luna and of course, no one had seen Lafayette for weeks, since Jesus and Tara...

Taking the first bite into her mouth, trying to savor the taste as the sweet filling hit her taste buds. It was never the same as Gran's pecan pie and it left her just longing for her Gran once more. Gran would have chided her for being so blue. As a strong, independent Southern woman, Adele Stackhouse was not one to host her own pity party.

But Gran was no longer there and Sookie was completely all alone. Sighing, she took another bite, contemplating calling it a night and just sleeping away the loneliness. Tired of her own pitiful attitude, she slowly wraps the pie and returns it to its proper place within the fridge. Making her way into the hallway, a knock sounds at the front door just as her hand reaches out to turn off the light. Peering out, she's surprised to see the pale, dark form of her former lover and closest neighbor, Bill.

"Bill?" she says softly as she opens the front door, thankful to still be properly dressed.

Nodding, he takes a tentative step forward, the light from the hallway illuminating his pale face and the dark brown orbs that looked down at her.

"Good evening, Sookie. I hope I haven't disturbed you. I had hoped to allow time for your guests for the evening to leave before arriving."

Sookie couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine as Bill's deep Southern drawl pronounced her name, "Sookeh". She always loved his cool voice and the way he said her name. Even after all that had happened between them, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of joy run through her as he spoke.

"Of course not." She said softly, stepping aside and gesturing inward "Would you like to come in?"

The night wasn't as chilly as it could have been, but her skin had become covered with goose bumps as a cool breeze blew across her flesh. With a small hint of a smile, appearing at the corner of his lips, Bill moved into the house, closing the door behind him and looking around. He was surprised to see the house looked so empty, and as he took in Sookie's jeans and t-shirt, he couldn't help but wonder if something was amiss.

"Can I get you a drink? I believe I still have a Tru:Blood or two in the fridge."

Shaking his head, his gaze returns to Sookie's face, taking in her slightly reddened eyes.

"Sookie, is something the matter? You have been crying." His long cool fingers move to brush lightly against her cheek as a look of concern is displayed clearly on his face.

Shaking her head, she moved away from his touch. She didn't wish to rehash the feelings of loneliness nor did she wish to burden Bill with her measly problems.

"I assume you stopped by for a reason?"

Frowning, Bill dropped his hand and gave her a curt nod.

"Of course. I have come to ask for your help."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes narrowed as she replied, "My help?" Not able to recall another time in which Bill had ever requested her help. "With what?"

Motioning towards the sitting room, he moves to sit on the old-fashioned arm chair near the hearth.

"I wish to hold an engagement in the following weeks. A charitable event, if you may. I was hoping to use it as a means of doing something good for the community of Bon Temps and the surrounding area, as well as possibly help restore some faith in a peace between both the Vampires and humans."

Placing her hands on her lap as she sits on the couch, her eyes widen slightly in surprise and a small smile appears on her lips.

"That's a wonderful idea, Bill. But what would you need my help with?"

"Well, once we are turned Vampire, we rarely find cause to celebrate the traditional human holidays. And while I still remember the traditions from my time, Christmas isn't celebrated the same as it once was."

"So, you want my help with... What exactly?"

"Perhaps you'd be willing to assist in figuring out a theme and the proper way of handling the event so it is also welcoming to humans?"

Sookie shrugs, shifting slightly in her seat. "I suppose I can, but don't they have party planners for that kind of thing?"

Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his legs, he smiles softly at her, "I trust your view on things Sookie. You know this area better than any planner from a big city, and I think the citizens of Bon Temps would be more receptive to something you chose as opposed to an outsider."

Nodding, she smiles, "Of course. Did you have an idea of what charity you wanted to raise money for?"

"I was hoping maybe you would have a good one in mind?"

Thinking for a moment, she nods and replies, "Perhaps you could help raise money to help needy families? I know one of the churches helps raise money and provides food, necessities and even gifts for the children in the home."

Bill's smile softens as he nods, "Would you be willing to contact them? See, if they would be willing to accept all the proceeds from the event to help their cause?"

Her smile brightens, almost excited at being tasked with something to help her occupy time during the holidays.

"I can do that!"

Gazing down at his watch, Bill's small falters and he rises to his feet, "I'm afraid I must go now, Sookie." Bending down, his cool lips press softly to her brow for a moment. "Rest well, Sookie. We will speak more soon."

Chapter Two

Eric's brow rose as he took in Bill's request, not entirely sure he had heard the younger Vampire clearly.

"You want me to co-host a holiday event for charity? At Fangtasia?"

Bill chuckled and shook his head, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Did you not hear anything I said, Eric?" Bill shook his head as he rose to his feet. "The event will take place here and all the proceeds will go to assist in helping families of little means enjoy a decent Christmas this year. I asked you to co-host because this is your Area Sheriff and it will help entice the other Vampires to assist if both their King and Sheriff were involved."

Eric's lips turn downward into a scowl. He and Bill had become more tolerant of one another after the trouble with the witches. Actually, he knew better than that. Bill and Eric had not grown more tolerant because of a mutual enemy. Instead they had become more tolerant over a mutual love interest, Sookie.

They knew their mutual tolerance was the only way they could keep Sookie near either of them. She was never fond of their fighting, even in the days when she despised Eric. Now, any arguing between the two powerful Vampires, was done out of sight of the fair haired siren that had managed to warm both of their cold hearts.

"Of course, if I must, I will help assist." His tone distant, but certainly not the reaction Bill had expected.

"Very good. I'll forward the details to your e-mail as soon as we have something more definite established."

Bill's words paused as he was tempted to inquiry about the distant look in Eric's eyes. Though Eric had been more accepting of Bill's new position in the recent months, he had surely expected Eric to offer to pawn it off on Pam or even flat out refuse. Deciding it was best to let it end there, he gestured towards the office door.

"Just be sure to keep your calendar clear for the evening of the 22nd."

Rising to his full height, Eric, nodded as he turned towards the door. His mind lost in memories of his time with Sookie, and the ache he felt within at her refusal to choose him. He vampsped away from Bill's estate and made his way to Fangtasia. He effortlessly made his way through the crowded bar and claimed his rightful spot on his throne.

Pam's attention pulled from the group of college kids at the front entrance as Eric entered the main room of the bar. As well as he tried to keep her shut off, lately his emotional mess had allowed her to sense more emotions through their bond than she could ever recall. Sure, she had felt his lust, blood thirst and anger often enough, but this was something different. An emotion she wasn't exactly familiar with anymore.

Shoving the stack of IDs into the hand of the loud mouth blond male, she says coldly, "You may enter." Allowing the group to pass, she follows them into the crowded bar, slowly making her way close to her somber maker. Moving to her usual spot, just slightly behind the right side of his throne, she rests her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"What did King Bill want?" her voice showing her disgust for the young Vampire King, as she speaks.

Pushing her hand away, Eric's face remained neutral, voice stern as he replies, "Compton wished to speak to me privately. It is of no concern of yours, what it was in reference to."

Pam's entire body stiffened as Eric's words filled her ears. Leaning in closer, she speaks softly, "Will you never forgive me, Eric?"

Turning his cold blue eyes to glare into hers, he hisses, "For which, Pamela? Disobeying my command or attempting to destroy something in which I deem precious?"

Her eyes narrowing, she speaks through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to fang and hiss in return, "She is not worth it, Eric. She is nothing more than a fucking blood bag, sweetened with a taste of fairy."

Rising to his feet so quickly, it startles several of the bar patrons, Eric moves his large body to loom over Pam's smaller one.

"That fucking blood bag has my respect, something which you'd be wise to try to earn again. Bill and I have not yet come to a decision for your punishment with the explosion on the Moon Goddess Emporium."

Gulping as he moves dangerously close, Pam nods and takes a step backwards. His anger pulsating through their bond so severely that she's unable to reply.

"Go. Now." His voice so venomous, a nearby patron shivered at the severity of the threat lining his words, "Get out of my sight and out of my bar."

Knowing better than to argue with the fact, it was their bar, Pam quickly disappears and Eric resumes his seat in the throne. Motioning to the bartender, he nods to indicate a free round of drinks on the house. Leaning back, his blue eyes begin to glaze over as he becomes lost in thought. His thoughts taking him to his time with Sookie and then further back, to his time by Godric's side and even to his time as a human. The memories so hazy, he can barely recall his family's faces. As the loneliness and loss begins to consume him, he loses track of time until Ginger gently touches his hand.

"Master?" her Southern twang sounding concerned and confused, "The bar has closed."

Blinking as he comes to, he nods and rises to his feet. Moving towards his office, he locks the door behind him and spends the rest of the evening reliving the painful memories from his long life.

Chapter Three

Sookie smoothed her apron after setting her tray on the bar, stretching her neck to one side and then another as she tries to catch her breath. The bar was busier than usual, with the LSU game blaring on the bar's TVs and people stopping in after a productive day of holiday shopping, Sookie was sure she might just burn right through her Nikes.

"Everything okay, Chère?" Sam's concerned voice sounded from the other side of the bar as he leaned on it.

With a tired smile appearing on her lips, she nods and moves to grab some fresh mugs for her tray.

"Of course. Just trying to keep going." Filling the mugs with beer, she looks up at him, seeing the worried look on his face and her smile softens. "I'm fine, Sam. Just a little tired, I guess. It's been busy today."

Looking around the bar, Sam nods in agreement. "Can't say I'm sad 'bout that either."

Chuckling softly as she wipes off the mugs and rearranges them on her tray, she says, "Well, of course not. Making money is always a good thing."

Steadying the tray, she smiles once more at Sam, "I'm fine. I promise."

Making her way through the crowded bar, she finally gets to the booth where Hoyt and the rest of the road crew are sitting. Seeing her approaching, Hoyt rises to his feet and offers to take the tray from her. Surprised by his chivalry, her smile brightens.

"Why thank you, Hoyt. But I got it."

Shaking his head, he begins passing out the mugs of beer around the table before grabbing his own and resuming his seat.

"Ain't no trouble, Sook." He smiles back at her before taking a sip of his beer.

After jotting down the table's orders, she makes her way to the kitchen window to drop off the ticket before making her way back to the bar. Biting her lower lip, she moves close to Sam, grabbing a towel and helping him dry the freshly cleaned glasses.

"So Sam.."

Brow rising as she leads in, Sam's blue eyes glance over at her, "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be free on the 22nd, would you?"

"I can be.." He sets down the glass he was drying and turns fully to her. "Why? What's up, Chère?"

"Well, Bill is hosting this charitable event," seeing the frown appearing on his face, she tosses her prepared speech to the wind and begins speaking faster, "Look, I know you aren't a fan of Bill. Well, of Vampires in general, but it's for a good cause and I'd really like it if maybe Luna and you could attend?"

Opens his mouth to reply, then closes it and then opens it once more to let out a sigh, "What kind of charitable event?"

Knowing he's hooked, she smiles brightly, "They are raising money to donate to the First Presbyterian Church for their program with assisting needy families during the holidays."

Sam looked at her dubiously, "And the church is okay with this?"

Sookie shrugs, "They seemed reluctant, but in the end agreed."

"How did you manage to pull that off?"

Cheeks flush slightly, thinking Sam knows her all too well. "I pointed out how this was the time for giving and being charitable. And of course, I may have quoted a few words from his sermon he was preparing for his next service, about charity and goodwill towards all man."

A deep laugh bellowed from within Sam and he shook his head. "And that's all it took?"

Shrugging, Sookie began putting away the clean glasses, "Seems so! So.. will you come?"

Knowing she will never allow him to say no, he nods. "Let me check with Luna, but either way, I'll definitely be there." His smile widening, "I do believe I may even arrive with a donation from Merlotte's to help out the cause."

"Really?"

Excited by his statement, Sookie throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. Remembering where she is, she pulls away quickly. Her cheeks red with embarrassment, she takes a step away.

"Really, Chère." Nodding to the plates in the kitchen window, "Now, get back to work. Don't want to leave the customers hungry."

Smiling brightly, Sookie heads to the kitchen window, feeling suddenly rejuvenated. Her ponytail swishing, as she grabs the plates of food and gets back to work.

Chapter Four

Pam paced her office, completely at odds with herself.

On one hand, she would do anything for Eric. He had been more than a maker to her. He had been her lover, her friend, her partner, even her idol. She longed for nothing more than to return to the days where she was the priority in his existence. And allowing him to replace her with a human was incomprehensible to her.

Pausing to rest her hands on her desk, she couldn't help but wonder if there was truly a way to fix what had been so severely broken between them. She knew something else was bothering him. He wasn't just angry that she had tried to kill Sookie. No, there was something else fueling his behavior.

She couldn't recall a time when she had seen Eric in such a state. It was almost as if he were.. Sad? Lost? Lonely?

She had tried to reach out to him, to comfort him in a way that only his Childe's presence could do, but his fury with her was too overwhelming.

"All this because of that stupid girl." She said coldly as she pushed away from the desk.

She wasn't sure what was troubling Eric, but she was certain Little Miss Fairy Vagina was to blame for it. She had to be and Pam was determined to put an end to it. Walking briskly out of the office, she makes her way out of the back of the bar and takes off running through the night. Her destination: Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie sighed as she untied the apron from her waist and tossed it in the linen hamper. Her entire body ached from work and she wanted nothing more than to get home and curl up under a thick pile of blankets after a nice hot shower.

She slipped her jacket on and reached for purse before heading towards the back exit and calling out to let Sam and Big John know she was leaving. Keys in hand, she makes her way towards the beat up yellow car she was proud to call her own. Gran had given her that car for her sixteenth birthday and though it wasn't much, it got the job done.

Pam stepped out of the shadows of the woods, surrounding the bar, when Sookie was just a few feet from her car.

"Fancy finding you here, Fairy Princess." Pam's tone was taunting and cold as she moves forward.

Sighing, Sookie raised up a hand to wave Pam away.

"Not tonight, Pam. I'm not in the mood."

Moving too quick for Sookie's eyes to register, Pam appeared in front of her. The blonde vampire loomed over her as she gazed down at her.

"I think tonight is just the night for this discussion."

Folding her arms across her chest, Sookie couldn't help but wish she had brought a heavier jacket. The cool night air sent goosebumps down her arms and she couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her body.

"Fine, Pam. What do you want?" Her voice showing her annoyance at being forced to stand in the cold. "Come to try and kill me again?"

"Eric." Pam's worry over her maker's emotional state smothered her urge to snap the annoying blood bag's neck.

"Eric?" Sookie couldn't help but sound disbelieving. "Look if Eric sent you.."

"I'm here because of Eric." Pam quickly interjected. "He doesn't know I am here." Her voice sounding sadden as she replies, "He would certainly end me, if he did."

Mistaking the sadness in Pam's voice, Sookie began to feel a sinking feeling within her gut. Her mouth suddenly dry, she softly asks, "Is he… is he okay?"

Pam's pale blue eyes study Sookie's reaction carefully, taking in the very depth of the worry lines that appear as she speaks.

"You honestly care for him?"

Blinking in surprise at her question, Sookie is taken back, "Of course I care about Eric! Did something happen to him? Is he okay?"

Shrugging, Pam's voice returns to its cool, almost bored tone as she leans against the rusting old car.

"Physically? Yes, he's fine. But something is bothering him. He hasn't been the same since his time with you." She sighs, longingly. Her mind wondering why she's even bothering speaking to a human, let alone this human about her worry for Eric.

Looking down at her shoes as she shifts uncomfortably, Sookie's lips press together. She knew she had hurt Eric. Before the curse was placed on him, he wouldn't have allowed her refusal of him stop him from showing up unexpectedly. But she hadn't seen Eric since Samhain. Not that she had sought him out either, but she knew her choice to refuse both Bill and him was hard on him.

It was ironic to Sookie. She had always seen Eric as the stronger of her two vampires, but when it came to the emotions that were involved, Bill was superior. Then again, he had spent a year moving on from her and while he still loved her, he was better prepared to shield his heart from the heartache of her rejection. Meanwhile, Eric's heart was only just freshly exposed to the idea of love and she had crushed that hope within him.

She had spent many nights wondering if she had done the correct thing. Gran had said she could be okay alone, but maybe she misinterpreted her meaning?

Hearing the sound of Pam's heel tapping on the asphalt, impatiently, Sookie snapped out of her train of thoughts. An apologetic look crossing her face as she looks up at the tall vampire.

"He's hurting.. because of me?" She hadn't meant for her statement to sound like a question, but she didn't want to admit to herself that she had caused him so pain.

"I believe so." Pam's tone was laced with sternness. "So, whatever you have done, I expect you to fix it."

"Wh.. what?"

Turning to tower once more over her, Pam's pale eyes stared coldly down into Sookie's darker ones, "Fix my maker. I don't care how you do it. I don't even care if you want to do it. You will do it."

Her jaw tightening as she bites back a smart ass retort, Sookie refuses to cower under Pam's glare.

"Look, Pam. I don't know if you've realized, but I am not yours to boss around. Nor am I some magic mood changer. If something is wrong with Eric's mood, put him on Prozac and leave me the hell alone!"

Grabbing for her car door, Sookie's hand is stopped as Pam's cool hand wraps tightly around her wrists and she leans in to hiss.

"You will fix him, or else!"

Just then, the backdoor to the bar swings open loudly. The sounds of Sam and Big John chatting away as the exit fill Pam's ears and she hisses, "Or else."

The next thing Sookie knew, Pam had vanished. Blinking, she fumbled with her keys and went to unlock her car. Noticing she was still there, Sam called out to see if she was okay. After mumbling a yes, she quickly slid into her car and made her way home. The entire time, she couldn't get Pam's words out of her head.

She didn't care that Pam had threatened her. Hell, she was use to receiving threats. It came with the territory of being involved with vampires. No, the part that kept repeating was about Eric. She couldn't help but worry about him. She didn't want him to be upset or hurt and she wasn't sure what she could do, but she had to figure something out.

Once home, she couldn't help but sigh as she set her purse and keys on the kitchen counter. There was so much to do and she had no idea of where to begin first. She needed to find a way to help Eric, she still hadn't begun any of her Christmas shopping and there were only three weeks left to do so and of course, she still needed to help Bill come up with a theme for the party..

A thought developed in her mind and she couldn't help but drag herself to the old desktop she kept in the spare bedroom. Tired and sore, she rubbed at her aching shoulders while she waited for the machine to stir to life and connect to the internet. She wasn't sure exactly what she needed to search for, but she thought she was on the right track after she typed in a few key search terms. The first website she pulled up wasn't much help, but the second one caught her attention. Reading further down the page, she could feel the beginning of a plan starting to formulate.

Chapter Five

Sookie took a sip from the glass of champagne in her hand before clapping along with the rest of the guests. She was pleasantly surprised by the turnout and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as Bill's toast sank in. After weeks of planning, tonight was seemingly going off without a hitch. Scanning the crowd, she couldn't help but frown. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Eric and though they still weren't exactly on speaking terms, she had hoped he would be pleased to see her interpretation of Jul.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Sookie jumped at the sound of the deep Southern drawl from behind her. Turning around, she sees Bill's dark thoughtful eyes gazing down at her.

"No. I mean, yes!" She laughs slightly embarrassed and takes a deep breath before trying to reply once more. "I am enjoying the party, Bill. I'm glad to see such a great turnout for the event."

"Afraid it was going to be a failed venture?" his eyes gleamed as he teased her. Looking around the crowded room, he nods in approval. "I am quite pleased with the outcome. I hope the meeting with the church went well? Was the donation substantial enough to achieve what they needed?"

"Oh yes! They said it was cutting it close, what with Christmas in three days and what not. But they were gracious for such a large donation and even asked me to thank you."

Her smile tightened at the corner of her lips, a clear telltale sign of her less than truthful statement. The church had been grateful for the donation. That was, of course, before they knew it had been raised by Bill's "vampire soiree", as the church secretary had so sarcastically deemed it. Sookie did her best not to quote scripture about judging others. She didn't see herself as a perfect Christian, but she found it quite horrifying to snub such a generous gesture.

One of Bill's brows arched in question. He was familiar with Sookie's facial expressions and while she was harder than most humans to read, she was clearly not being completely honest about her experience. Noticing her discomfort at the subject, he decided not to question her any further.

Instead, he extended his hand, his smile warm and inviting as he asks, "May I have this dance?"

Sookie could feel the familiar warmth on her cheeks that indicated she was blushing. No one else was dancing, but she couldn't refuse the offer. She nodded softly and accepted Bill's hand, allowing him to lead her to the designated dancing area. She knew everyone's eyes were on them as Bill's strong arms pulled her close, and she couldn't help but be thankful she had mentally tuned out everyone for the night.

As their bodies swayed to the soothing music, Sookie couldn't help but rest her head lightly against his chest. Bill had been the first man she had ever loved and being this close to him left her with a sense of nostalgia.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" his cool breath brushes her ear as he speaks softly to her.

Pulling back slightly, she smiles and says, "Why thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

Bill chuckled, his finger moving to lift her chin ever so lightly as he leans his lips down to hers. Stopping just shy of their lips meeting, he says coolly, "I have missed you, Sookie."

Eric's blue eyes blazed with jealousy and hurt as he saw Bill's lips meet Sookie's. She had been forthright with both of them, but it was still hard for him to see what he deemed as his to be in the possession of another. Scowling, he turns towards the hall, intent on leaving. He had only attended the event at Bill's order. But he refused to allow himself to stand idly by and watch as Bill and Sookie reconnected. Without thinking he exits the large house and walks into the darkness of the woods.

Chapter Six

Sookie shivered slightly as she stepped onto the front porch of her family farmhouse. The twinkling lights from her Christmas tree were visible through the sitting room window and the faint light of the waning moon barely lit the porch enough for her to unlock the front door.

The night had taken an awkward turn when Bill kissed her and while she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, it was entirely too public of an event for him to be proclaiming his desire for her. He realized this as she stiffened in his embrace. The look of hurt and rejection crossed his face as he apologized and excused himself, leaving her alone in the middle of the dance floor by herself. Embarrassed, she decided to say her goodbyes to her friends and make the short walk home.

The evening was still fairly early and as she slipped the thick coat from her shoulders, she decided she wanted to build a fire. Turning towards the sitting room after hanging up her coat, she was startled to see Eric's large form sitting in one of the chairs by the tree. His blue eyes focused on the twinkling lights as if almost entranced, he didn't even register her entrance.

"Eric?" Her voice soft, as she moves closer and reaches out her hand to touch his shoulder lightly.

Registering the sound of her voice, his gaze doesn't move from the twinkling lights as he asks, "Why are there a pair of shoes filled with hay and sugar by the hearth?"

Sookie's brown eyes move to take in the old, used pair of boots Jason had left from before he moved out on his own and shrugs slightly.

"I guess I embraced Jul to the fullest. Isn't it traditional to leave boots full of hay and sugar by the fire for Sleipnir's journey?" Her head tilts slightly as she tries to study his face.

Turning to gaze up at her, his blue eyes stare deeply into hers. His mind returning to the several days he spent in this house, the hours he spent with her naked in his arms and returning to the night of Samhain. He had been so certain she would choose him, there hadn't been a woman in over a thousand years that had refused him. He still wasn't use to the new sense of feelings that time with Sookie had awakened in him. They had been eating away at him in the months since she had walked away from him and Bill.

"All of this was because of me?"

She smiles softly as she kneels beside him, resting her hand on his knee.

"I thought it might help you get a little of the holiday spirit if it were more personable to you or at least slightly reminiscent of the holiday celebration from when you were human."

Watching her face in the dim glow of the twinkling lights, his hand moves to brush his fingers slightly along her cheek.

"You really are a darling, you know that, Sookie?"

Leaning into his touch, she raises her hand to his and brings his palm to her cheek. Her eyes closing at the familiar cool touch and a sigh escapes her soft lips. Taking in her expression, Eric leans to brush his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Pulling back, her brown eyes gaze into his, her own heart beating loudly in her chest.

"I have a present for you." She says suddenly, surprised at her own urgency to change the topic.

A look of surprise crosses his face, his eyes widening and a smirk begins to curl at the corner of his lips.

"A present for me?"

Nodding, she pulls away and moves to the tree, bending to grab the largest of the few presents scattered under the large Christmas tree. The shiny blue wrapping paper glittered as the twinkling lights illuminated it. Holding it out to him, she couldn't help but feel fluttering in her stomach. She hadn't been sure what to get Eric for Christmas, but she wanted it to be something heartfelt and special.

Still surprised that Sookie would have gotten a gift for him, Eric's eyes look down at the wrapped gift for several moments before looking back up into her expectant eyes.

"Thank you."

Laughing softly, she moved to kneel in front of him once more, "Open it up, Eric."

Noticing the way her eyes nearly sparkle and how beautiful she looks in the moment, he's reluctant still. His instincts pushing for him to lean in and kiss her, to claim hers as his once more. Instead, he drops his gaze to the box once more, his large hands removing the wrapping paper slowly, almost unsure of their movements as he does. Dropping the paper to the side, his fingers begin prying at the plain taped box before him. Finally lifting the lid and reaching inside, he removes a figurine and stares at it for several moments.

"Ægir and Rán."

His voice came out in a low whisper. He recognized the statue for which the figurine was a replica of. He had visited it before in Stockholm. It wasn't just the familiarity of the famous statue that pulled his attention, it was the meaning behind them.

He had mentioned Ægir and Rán to Sookie once before. In his short stay with her, while his memory was compromised by a witch's spell, he had embraced his true feelings for the golden beauty that knelt before him. His fingers move to graze her cheekbone lightly.

"You are my Rán."

His pale blue eyes rise to meet her eager ones, wondering if this gesture was a sign of hope. That she may once again be his and only his.

Raising her hand to rest on top of his, she smiles and says softly, "Do you like it?"

Never breaking her gaze, his fingers move to grip the back of her head and pull her to him for a kiss. His lips moving expertly against hers in a gentle, yet passionate embrace, as his hands move to pull her closer to him. After a few minutes of giving herself into his kiss, Sookie reluctantly pulls back. Her breathing labored and heart beating rapidly, loudly within her chest, she takes a moment to try and compose herself.

Knowing she mustn't give into him, that doing so will only further strain things between them, she rises to her feet. Feeling a sudden chill, she rubs her hands together and moves towards the fireplace.

"Sookie?"

Eric's voice sounded hesitant and even slightly unsure. His eyes taking in her response, leaving him wondering if perhaps he was once again mistaken.

"It's so chilly." She says nonchalantly, trying to maintain the steadiness in her voice as she prepares to light a fire, "I should have started this before the party."

"Sookie."

His voice sounding firmer as he rises to his feet and grips her by the shoulders, turning her to meet his gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she can feel the telltale sting of tears forming in her eyes as she whimpers, "Of course not."

"Then what is wrong?"

Sighing, she looks down for a brief moment before returning her gaze to his.

"Can we just… be?"

"Be?"

Nodding, she sighs and shrugs.

"Can we just be in each other's company for tonight? I do not wish to engage in our usual diatribe of whether I should be yours or not. Can you just stay here, with me and just let me enjoy your company?"

Knowing she is not referring to enjoying his company sexually, he studies her face. He hadn't meant to come off as pushy and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy as much of his time with her as he could.

"Of course, Sookie." Nodding towards the fireplace, he says soothingly, "Allow me to build the fire, while you change and get yourself something warm to drink. I will stay for as long as you like."

Relieved by his answer, she smiles softly and rises onto her tiptoes, kissing his cheek softly and whispers, "Thank you."

Moving away from him, she heads into her bedroom, changing into some comfortable flannel pajamas, she grabs a blanket from the chest at the foot of her bed. With a blanket and hot cup of cocoa in hand, she finally returns to the sitting room to find it toasty warm and filled with the sweet familiar smell of burning hickory.

Patting the spot next to him on the couch, he pulls her close as she sits. Nestling against him, she rests her head against his shoulder, relieved by the easy silence the two share as the spend the entire evening before the fire.


End file.
